Can't Get Any Better
by jiyensa
Summary: After yet another loss, Cedric expects the worst, but finds that Phobos has other plans. SLASH CP, somewhat explicit. Takes place during the first series before Elyon is discovered


Disclaimer: Phobos, Cedric, and whoever else is mentioned here belong to whoever the show W.I.T.C.H. and/or the comic W.I.T.C.H. belong to.

Cedric strode so fast through the palace halls, his silken robes billowing around him, that it seemed as if he hovered inches from the ground, though his footsteps echoed loud and heavy up into the high ceilings.

_He is sure to kill me this time_. With every failure, it had become Cedric's habit to expect the next audience with his lord to be his last. Those cursed Guardians had escaped death at his hand yet again, and Cedric was still no closer to discovering the whereabouts of Prince Phobos' sister. _I have failed one too many times_, Cedric chided himself, the only one who could possibly be more furious with him that Phobos. Never had he lost so many times to the same foe.

The twin doors to Phobos' bathing chamber opened before the Naga lord on their own, then slammed ominously shut and locked the moment he was passed. But Cedric couldn't be bothered to notice, because the sight before him stopped him dead in his tracks.

Prince Phobos placed his hands flat on the smooth, natural stone rim of the pool, slowly lifting his dripping body out of the misty water. The Prince had chosen to bathe unrobed, which he seemed to prefer these days. For the moment, he appeared nude, with only his cap perched atop the long, shimmering straw-colored hair that hung like curtains against his back and shoulders. A groan that had begun low in Cedric's throat escaped as his mouth fell open, eyes fixed on that perfectly lean, broad-shouldered, muscle-rippled chest that Cedric had been seeing far too much of for his own good. Those muscles thickened deliciously as they tensed to lift the Prince's weight; smooth, creamy skin glistening with trails of water that made Cedric want to . . .

Cedric shoved his desires away and dropped to one knee on the floor, bowing his head and fixing his eyes on the stone tiles. But he found that his self-control was not at its usual high point, because he rolled his eyes upward in anticipation of Phobos' approach, and he found he could not look away, frantic breath catching in his throat. Cedric had never seen his master completely without clothes, but just as he had always imagined, the man was perfect. Slender waist, thick, muscled legs, and . . . Cedric's mouth went dry. What remained of the Prince's anatomy stood ready before him like an invitation.

_I am already dead_, thought Cedric. _Or dreaming . . ._

"Forgive me, my Prince," Cedric managed to murmur, voice hoarse, forcing his gaze back to the ground. "I have no evidence of Princess Elyon to report, and once again the Guardians . . ."

"It does not matter." However smooth and light Prince Phobos' voice was, the shock of it amidst the silence of the room tensed Cedric's entire body. "Rise."

Cedric stood as commanded, but continued to stare, ashamed, at the floor. He felt the raw energy radiating from his master's body, as Phobos closed the distance between them, and Cedric was forced to look up into the other man's face for fear that the glorious body before him might distract him again. It was a mistake. Cedric's eyes traveled up the Prince's strong neck, to his beautiful . . . **gorgeous** face, framed by all that thick, silky hair, utterly expressionless as he loomed over Cedric, staring down at him with lavender eyes that had always seemed strangely soft.

Cedric's breath began to quicken as Phobos leaned close and his lips brushed Cedric's face, feather-light with soft, warm breath. First his forehead, then his cheeks, while the Prince's fingertips gently caressed his ears, his jaw line, his throat. "You are loyal to me, aren't you, Cedric," spoke Phobos. It was a statement, not a question, but Cedric managed a faint, "Yes, my Prince," ruled entirely by the touch of his master's lips and hands. _Kill me now_, he thought. _Nothing can be better than this._

He was wrong. Phobos' hands traveled slowly down the Naga's body as Cedric stood paralyzed with surprise and wonder. His hand finally cupped the bulge that Cedric had worn so many layers to hide; proof beyond any doubt that Cedric wanted Phobos as much as he revered him, loved him as a man as well as a leader. Cedric's eyes fluttered shut as Phobos stroked him lightly through the cloth, and he felt the Prince's lips hovering over his own.

"And you would do anything for me?" asked Phobos, the line of his body pressed against Cedric's, with one hand pressing into the small of the Naga's back, the other hand stroking . . .

_Gods, yes . . ._ "Yessss, my prinssse," Cedric murmured, words escaping in a hiss from his loss of control.

"Even this?" Prince Phobos moved his hand away, with every inch of Cedric's body crying _Please don't stop!_ His hand instead cupped Cedric's jaw, and Cedric opened his eyes, staring up into Phobos' truly earnest gaze.

Cedric's answer took no thought whatsoever. "All that I am is yours, my prince."

At his word, Phobos captured Cedric's mouth, clinging to him as if he were the key to the universe, kissing him as if all the life-force of the world were pent up inside.

Phobos tore the robes from Cedric's slender human form as if they were paper, shoved him back onto their tatters, smothering him with kisses as their bodies crushed together. He tore free Cedric's long golden hair, digging his hands through it, and Cedric took this as an invitation, sliding his hands up Phobos' back, all of his master's thick, moist hair cascading down upon them like satin ropes. Phobos' body was slick with water as he slid down the front of Cedric's, trailing it with mouth and tongue until he crouched over Cedric's lower half, looking enticingly feral on all fours, gazing back at Cedric with a hunger in his eyes that made the Naga shudder with anticipation. Cedric's cock lay before the Prince like an offering, swollen so thick that in ached. Cedric watched, mesmerized, as Prince Phobos slid one hand underneath and lifted the swollen flesh to his lips, never breaking their locked gazes as he slid his mouth down the shaft.

Then he sucked, dragging his mouth back up, and Cedric's head fell back with the uncontrollable bowing of his spine, moaning and wriggling beneath the working of his master's mouth. His hands clawed at the shredded clothing as his body fought against the ecstasy, fought not to grip his prince by the hair and plunge himself in and out of that perfect mouth as forcefully as he should not dare. Phobos, meanwhile, never broke that smooth, slow rhythm, sucking every last inch of Cedric's cock into his mouth each time, teasing the length of it with his tongue until Cedric could not help be cry out beneath him.

The pleasure built, wave upon wave of it. Just as Cedric was about to break, Phobos pulled back, the power that shot through his hands halting Cedric's climax, suspending him at that edge as Phobos yanked him up on his knees and ravished his mouth once more. Cedric wasn't sure if he wanted it to finish, or never end, lost in the feel of hands, mouths, bodies, their cocks caught between them, rubbing raw against their flat stomachs. Phobos finally pressed Cedric down on all fours and plunged that thick length of velvet skin into him. Cedric screamed. It was hardly his first time, but Phobos was huge, and it hurt. But it was an exquisite pain that drowned in pleasure as Phobos began to thrust, one hand clenched on Cedric's hip in an almost bruising grip, the other reaching down to stroke Cedric's cock, still suspended on the edge of that climax that Cedric knew would be too much when it came.

With every thrust, Cedric was sure that the pleasure had reached its peak, that even Phobos couldn't hold him for much longer. But then Phobos plunged deeper, bending over him, panting, groaning, biting softly at Cedric's neck when the Naga threw his head back. His body desperately followed the rhythm of Phobos' thrusts, until the Prince shoved himself hard into Cedric one final time, piercing him to the core. Cedric's body exploded in uncontrolled rapture as Phobos finally gave him his release, and the two of them crumpled slowly onto the floor. There they lay, panting, Cedric completely unable to move.

In what seemed like an incredibly short time, considering what had just occurred, Phobos slide out from behind Cedric and hung over him instead. Still exhausted, and rather senseless, Cedric gazed up in awe at the man who had just given Cedric another reason to worship him. Smiling faintly, the prince lowered himself, kissing Cedric, slow and languid as their bodies slid against each other, cum slick on their thighs.

_Perfection_, Cedric thought. _Utter perfection_.

Then he felt Phobos' draw back a few inches, his finger trailing up the length of Cedric's spent shaft. Cedric felt more power seep from Phobos' fingertip, filling Cedric's body and making him hard and thick once more. Cedric blinked up in surprise at his master, who pulled back just enough to flash Cedric a wicked smile.

"Did you think I was done with you?"


End file.
